


strange summon

by itscursorbby



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscursorbby/pseuds/itscursorbby
Summary: With a practiced sigh, Francois lowers his head. “So you already know Gilles, then? Yes, it’s true that we’re close--giving him my trusted spellbook is a symbol of that. But I’ll ask that you not associate me with his crimes.”“But weren’t you involved…?”He shakes his head, lies rolling off his tongue like nothing. “Not at all. I introduced him to alchemy, but I never expected him to take it that far.” ...Okay, perhaps not lies, but half-truths. Gilles certainly did exceed his anticipations. “I was as shocked as anyone to learn of his actions. ...Though, even now, I consider him a friend.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	strange summon

The boy's clothes alone leave an impression--such fine garments that likely cost more than his Master's entire wardrobe. The stark whites and jet blacks of the fabric perfectly match the straight hair cut neatly at his chin, as well as his eyes, inky black with pure white rings around the pupils.  
  
His eyes are open just slightly too wide.  
  
Long, dark lashes define the line between those eyes and his pale, pale skin. He smiles.  
  
Too wide.  
  
"Caster, Francois Prelati." He extends a hand. "Let's get along, Master~"

\---

Francois has several matters to attend to upon being summoned. First, his Master, who doesn’t seem to know his name.

“Prelati, Prelati…” they mutter, tapping their chin. “Where have I heard that before?” Rather than ask the boy himself, they turn to the pink-haired girl (a Demi-Servant? How interesting) behind them. “Hey, Mash, you know anything?”

The girl--Mash, apparently--nods. “Yes. You probably recognize the name from Caster Gilles de Rais’s Noble Phantasm, ‘Prelati’s Spellbook’. History hasn’t recorded much about him, but it seems they were close friends.” As she finishes, she eyes him uneasily. Of course, of course…

With a practiced sigh, Francois lowers his head. “So you already know Gilles, then? Yes, it’s true that we’re close--giving him my trusted spellbook is a symbol of that. But I’ll ask that you not associate me with his crimes.”

“But weren’t you involved…?”

He shakes his head, lies rolling off his tongue like nothing. “Not at all. I introduced him to alchemy, but I never expected him to take it that far.” ...Okay, perhaps not lies, but half-truths. Gilles certainly did exceed his anticipations. “I was as shocked as anyone to learn of his actions. ...Though, even now, I consider him a friend.” Looking up at his Master, he adds, “I offer that same loyalty to you. I, Francois Prelati, hereby swear that I shall lead you to whatever end you wish, whether it be at the heights of heaven or the depths of hell!”

They consider his words for a moment before nodding in affirmation. “Alright, then I’ll look forward to working with you!”

_What a gullible Master. I can’t wait to see the look on their face when they realize!_

_\---_

The second matter is, apparently, locating Gilles. Francois vaguely recalls another “him”--or “her”, rather--telling him about it, how Gilles had been summoned as a Caster. He’d been disbelieving at first, but really, with the R’lyeh Texts, anyone could be a Caster. Even someone like Gilles, with no talent for magecraft, could be a terrifying foe with that book.

In life, exposure to the Prelati brand of magecraft, alchemy infused with the family’s demonic nature, as well as to the eldritch subjects of Francois’s studies, had gradually altered Gilles’s appearance. By the time he was executed, he was hardly recognizable as a former knight; hair grayed with distress, rail-thin, glassy eyes bulging out like a fish, shrill voice screaming nonsense, he hardly even seemed human. But, naturally, for him to have become that way due to Francois, Francois must have known him before that.

The Servant he sees before him is certainly not a Caster--more likely a Saber, from the look of him--but even from behind, Francois would recognize his _dearest friend_ anywhere. Master isn’t around, so there’s no need to maintain a dignified image. The Caster practically launches himself at the knight, thin arms wrapping around his middle in a tight hug.

Gilles freezes at the unexpected assault, slowly looking down at the arms around his waist. Then he looks over his shoulder to confirm his fears; indeed, that’s Francois Prelati, head tipped back with his chin propped against Gilles’s back to look up at his much taller “friend”. He’s grinning, dark eyes shining--could it be that he’s actually happy to see him?

“Hi, Gilles,” is all Francois says, in a tone that almost sounds like he’s being a nuisance on purpose.

Gilles heaves a sigh. “Hello, Francois.”

“Did you miss me? I’m sure you’ve been looking forward to my arrival~!”

The first is a big no, though Gilles won’t say that aloud. As for the latter, “...Now that you’re actually here, I think perhaps I should still hold onto that book after all. For safekeeping.” Because that little menace of an alchemist can’t be trusted with powerful objects like that.

At that, Francois gasps. “No way! You still have it even as a Saber? Do you use it often?”

“Er…”

“That’s no good, Gilles!” Francois’s expression turns to a pout. “What’s the point of you having it if you don’t use it? It can’t be a class restriction, otherwise it just wouldn’t be an option. So what’s the problem?”

“Well, it would alter my Saint Graph..”

“So?” He puffs his cheeks out now, looking so like a petulant child that it’s easy to forget the atrocities he’s caused. “If you’re not going to use it then give it back!”

“Absolutely not.”

“I _said_ \--”

\---

Well, they argued back and forth for a while before Francois admitted defeat… for now. He’ll get his hands on that spellbook again one way or another.

Next on his search still isn’t who he’s looking for, but she catches his eye regardless. Now, he’s never actually seen her in person, but Gilles had talked about her at length in life, virtually nonstop when they first met. Indeed, this pure beauty must be none other than Jeanne d’Arc herself.

He wants to ruin that gentle smile on her face.

So he approaches her, once again falling into the role of a polite young gentleman. “Pardon me, but might you be Jeanne?”

“Yes, I--” As she turns to answer him, her face clouds with suspicion. Right, as a Ruler, she can see his True Name. “...Yes, I am.”

Not just the True Name; everything from stats to skills is laid bare to those of the Ruler class. Therefore, there’s no need to hide his nature. The facade drops, a sly grin forming instead. “I see I don’t have to introduce myself. Not to worry, dear Holy Maiden, I simply wanted to see what all the fuss is about. Gilles raves about you, you know.” Leaning forward, he adds, “Wouldn’t you like to know what he really thinks of you? The things he’s too embarrassed to say to your face?”

And she’s visibly creeped out. Maybe he’ll mess with her more later, but for now, mission accomplished. He goes on his merry way, barely concealing a snicker behind his hand.

\---

It isn’t long after encountering the saint that he sees another woman who looks remarkably similar to her. An Alter? _Exciting~!_ Of course, he approaches her--

“Oh FUCK no!”

\--and is instantly rebuffed. Seems like this version of her not only knows who he is, but has no patience for his shit. Oh well, maybe he’ll get her next time.

\---

And finally…

Francois lets out a gasp when he finally, _finally_ sees the person he’s been looking for. Much like he’d done with the Saber version, he launches himself at the Caster with a cheerful cry of “GILLES~!” and quite firmly attaches himself to him.

“...Prelati?”

“Hehe, yep~!”

Gilles makes a strange sound (it’s one of joy, Francois is pretty sure). “OH! My friend, how long it’s been!! We have MUCH to catch up on!!!!”

\---

After a long day of messing with Jeanne and catching up with Gilles, Francois falls backwards onto the bed he’s been assigned. Staring up at the harsh fluorescent light above him, he mumbles to himself.

"I wonder if I'm involved in this whole singularities thing? ...No, it doesn't really feel like _me_. But if everyone's dead, then 'I' must be too, right?”

His smile fades. It’s not like they value each other’s lives; they both know they’d happily sell each other out in a heartbeat. But still…

“...Hey, Francesca, did we have fun and make a mess right up until the end?"

**Author's Note:**

> Me, like a year ago: Haha what if Francois got summoned to Chaldea that'd be a lot of chaos to handle--oops I made myself sad  
> And then I didn't finish writing it until like 2 AM today
> 
> Anyways pspsps come chat with me on [Twitter](twitter.com/falsegrailwar)


End file.
